


Blood & Barks

by Who_hasnt_had_Gay_Thoughts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Bloody Kisses, Dark Will Graham, Feral Will Graham, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter's Murder Suit, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Loves Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_hasnt_had_Gay_Thoughts/pseuds/Who_hasnt_had_Gay_Thoughts
Summary: In a daze after a recent kill Will finds a dog by his side, when did that get there?-Hannibal chooses their next kill specifically to get Will a dog
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Blood & Barks

**Author's Note:**

> I have several series ideas for many fandoms but figured that I should get some practice and dip my toe into fanfic with some one-shots.

Will heaved large breaths of air into his burning lungs. Blood ran down off his arms, falling in small droplets on the ground. The cold night’s air chilled his damp skin. He distantly heard the small scuffs of graceful footwork, a distant creek of a rusted gate, the groan of the trees in the wind, the patter of snow falling at the open garage door, the jangle of metal tags and -

A bark.

Will blinked, the blurred world came back into focus. He felt a brush of fur against his finger. He reflexively reached out, searching for more contact. His gaze dropped to find a dog standing by his side, nosing at his hand with a swing of its tail. The dog was unbothered by the blood on Will’s hand or the bloody corpse at his feet.

“Hannibal,” Will slurred. The adrenaline was quickly pouring out of him. His tongue tired as it tried to form words. “why ’s there a dog?” 

Hannibal’s careful footsteps reached his other side. Will turned his head towards the creaking of Hannibal’s plastic murder-suit. He was met with Hannibal’s wind tussled hair and his small smile.

“I could not track down the stray that this man had attacked. When I followed him home, I saw he had this one in his possession, and was as equally cruel.” Will responded with a slow nod of his head, double-ly glad that the man had been struck off the earth. His fingers slowly dragged through the dog’s fur, staining the blonde fur pink.

“However, he is not registered as this man’s or anyone’s pet. His absence won’t be noticed.”

Will’s head snapped up, eyes widening. “You mean-,”

“… Yes, he’s a moderate size for travel if need be and-,” Hannibal didn’t get to finish before Will launched himself into his arms. Bloody hands smeared his clear suit as Will hugged him tightly. The dog let out an excited bark and circled around their feet. Hannibal gently petted Will’s wild curls.

“Why now? Why here?” Will asked in a rush. He drew back and glanced at the dog then back to Hannibal.

“You have been missing your pack, this opportunity presented itself and I knew it wasn’t one to pass up.” Hannibal brought Will’s hand up to his own cheek and kissed his palm, painting his lips red. Will’s thumb quickly traced the nick of a scar across Hannibal’s cheekbone before drawing him into a kiss. His hands raised to tangle in Hannibal’s hair as Hannibal circled Will’s waist to draw him close again, the cold and sharp metallic tang shared between them.

A sudden bark broke them apart, Will’s hands fell to Hannibal’s shoulders and he chuckled. Hannibal smiled and his hand settled at Will’s lower back as he kissed his cheek. Will’s head rested on Hannibal’s shoulder, smiling down at the dog. He felt the rumble in Hannibal’s chest as he spoke.

“Let’s get your coat and bring the dog inside while we work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Future series include:
> 
> Hannibal/The Old Guard crossover
> 
> The Witcher - Jaskier invokes the law of surprise and gets a kid.
> 
> Assorted hurt/comfort


End file.
